


Rachel’s Bad Day

by Tigerlily_Wildflower



Series: Childish Chaos [8]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Adorable Shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rachel is Alive, Gen, Max and Chloe are still adorable beans, Mom friend isn’t mom friend in this one, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Rachel has an Anxiety Attack, Rated T for swearing, Reference to Jeffershit and the Dark Room, The girls exit headspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower
Summary: Rachel has a hard day at work and when the little ones come bouncing over to her with a hug, she breaks down. It’s always good to see the strong being weak for once.
Relationships: Amberpricefield - Relationship, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Childish Chaos [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687984
Kudos: 12





	1. Rachel’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this video and used it as a reference for Rachel’s attack: https://youtu.be/Czl4E-Uy5lI
> 
> Managed to squeeze in one last story before the new year! Hope you guys enjoy this one!
> 
> Special thanks to:
> 
> Aiyhana Keith - Rachie is now canon
> 
> LittleMissPerfect - Suggested a story with the girls out of their headspace

I couldn’t wait to get home from the modeling gig. The day had been especially taxing since the photographer was an absolute asshole, barking orders at me and getting angry for no reason. Half the time I was contorted into uncomfortable positions by his assistant; But at least the positions were bearable, and his assistant was actually very kind to me. The whole ordeal almost reminded me of The Dark Room and if it wasn’t for the small amount of kindness I was shown, I would’ve broken down right then and there.

I unlocked the apartment door and shut it behind me. I quickly slip out of my heels and place them on the shoe rack as the girls come bounding towards me.

_They trust me to take care of them. I need to be strong for them._

They wrap me in a crushing embrace and tears roll down my cheeks.

_  
But why can’t I?_


	2. Chloe’s POV

When Max and I pull away from the hug, Rachel collapses on the couch and stares at the ceiling. We exchange a glance before going over and sitting down next to her.

“Rachie? Is evwyting otay?” Max asks in her usual child-like tone. She’d slipped a little further into her headspace than usual today, but I was still able to make sure she was safe even though I was in my headspace as well.

“Sorry, girls, but I can’t do this r-right n-now,” Rachel murmurs and places her head in her hands as her breathing gets a little more uneven and shaky. I immediately snap out of my headspace when I realize what’s going on.

I gingerly place a hand on her back, making sure it’s in a spot that wouldn’t trigger her. She tenses under my touch, then relaxes a moment later. Max tilts her head curiously, and her eyes widen when she notices her shoulders shaking. I carefully pull Rach into my lap and she quickly shifts into the koala hug before burying her face in my shoulder.

“It’s okay, you’re safe,” I quietly soothe, and she looks up at me with a tear stained face.

“No, it’s n-not o-okay! I’m s-supposed t-to be the s-strong one. I-I’m supposed to t-take care o-of y-you,” she stammers quietly. I wipe away the fresh tears rolling down her cheeks and kiss her forehead.

“Rach, it’s okay to be weak and vulnerable. You should know that by now, especially since you deal with children on a daily basis.” This elicits a small chuckle out of her, but it’s quickly overtaken by her anxiety. “Is there anything we can do to help? Like, if you could have anything right now, what would you have?”

“Something w-warm and secluded…like a bl-blanket fort…”

“Lucky for you, Max makes excellent forts. Right Max?”

“You bet, Chloe! I’ll get right on that!” She salutes me and dashes off to go grab the supplies she needs.

A few moments later, she finishes off the blanket fort and proudly gestures to it. “May I present The Calming Corner!”

The fort itself is an old play tent that we never use, but it was a decent size. The inside is lit by a string of fairy lights that she’d taped to the top of it. The bottom is lined with a soft purple blanket and she’d placed a bunch of pillows along the sides, along with a couple stuffies and two more spare blankets.

“Dude, that looks hella cool. Nice job Max! Now we need to break in the fort with cuddles, and lots of them too,” I grin as I carry Rachel over to the fort. The three of us pile in and curl up underneath one of the spare blankets, with Rachel in between me and Max.

It takes about an hour or so of cuddles before Rach finally calms down. She doesn’t have a lot of anxiety attacks. But when she does, it’s extremely intense. This time was no exception, but it lasted hella longer than usual.

“Rough day?”

“Yeah,” she sighs. “The photographer was an asshole and super high-maintenance. Almost reminded me of…” she trails off with a disgusted shudder. “His assistant was really nice though, which is actually how I made it through the session. But, enough about my day. How was yours? I didn’t come home to a mess, so that’s promising.”

“I slipped further than I normally do, so Chloe had to balance her headspace accordingly. I’ll hand it to her; she did a damn good job of keeping me in check. Though if I’d slipped any further, we would’ve been fucked,” Max replies with a laugh.

“Trying to balance both big and small was hella difficult though. That shit is for the birds! Though I did make mac n cheese in my headspace, and I didn’t burn myself!”

Rachel opens her mouth to scold us for language, but she laughs instead. “Thank you both for helping me out. It’s nice to have my big girls for a change. Also, please refrain from using the stove when you’re small.”

“Fiiiiiiine,” I huff as Rachel sits up. Max and I follow suit and a mischievous grin plays on her face.

“So, who’s up for a horror film?”

“Hell yeah! And you can’t chicken out ‘Fraidy Max!”

“Ugh…you guys are the worst!” She laughs and we all scramble out of the tent, debating on what movie to watch.

And to this day, The Calming Corner still stands as a permanent addition to our cozy home.


End file.
